


Holiday Joy (Part 2)

by mocking_words



Series: 12 Days of Romanogers (Christmas 2016) [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: Steve and Natasha visit 'Winter Wonderland' after a mission in London





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for marvelousdorito and akurotori on Tumblr

"You want to get on that?"

"Scared?" Natasha teased as she tugged on his arm. She wanted to get on a ride called Hangover which was one of those sudden drop type of rides. This one boasted an eighty-five feet tall drop. He shook his head and she grinned before pulling him in line, "It's going to be fun."

It wasn't until they were sat strapped in did be begin to feel excited. The entire contraption rotated, bringing them up halfway and giving them the most amazing view of London before dropping them down. A few people screamed but his wife was practically fearless; he could hear Natasha's laughter, surprisingly, over his own.

"It's not over, you know," Natasha yelled over the noise. "I figured they wouldn't let us off this easy," he replied. As they were being lifted up into the air the second time, 'I Believe I Can Fly' played in the background; just a tease of what would happen next. They were rotated until they were right at the top and Steve could've sworn that was the most amazing view he had ever seen. The entire city of London could be seen with a turn of his head. He also realised that they had stopped moving and weren't about to drop anytime soon. Natasha turned to look at him and laughed, "Isn't this amazing?"

She was obviously thoroughly enjoying the experience and he was having fun too. He could see the London Eye from here and it looked absolutely miniature.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked Natasha as they were about to drop them. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat but he couldn't help it. The few minutes up in the air had really gotten his adrenaline up. Before she could respond, they were being dropped eighty-five stories. He heard the yelling before he felt the jolt and he ended up laughing all the way down.

They were getting off when he asked her how she found it.

"It was fun," she said, a giddy smile on her face. "Why, aren't you a little daredevil?" He said, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear as she held his hand. "I know you liked it, Rogers. I could hear you laughing beside me," she teased, pulling him towards a stand where they sold crepes and waffles, "Do you want one? We can get one to share."

"Only if its Nutella and ice cream," he replied, passing her some money. She raised an eyebrow, "How could we possibly have anything else?"

It was good, you could never go wrong with Nutella. He could eat an entire jar within a couple of days.

"You can be as messy as James," she chided, rubbing the corner of his lips with her thumb before licking it off.

"Thanks," he smiled, "Are you having fun?"

"You're kidding, I'm having the best time. I feel young again," Natasha laughed, "Not that I don't love being James' mum or anything."

"Hmm," Steve hummed. He knew she loved being James' mum, she was a natural with him. James was a good kid, but there was no doubt she was a wonderful mother. She listened patiently and let him make his own decisions. She trusted him and in return, James flourished.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, running her hand through his ruffled hair.

"Just how amazing you are," he murmured, still slightly lost in thought, "I'm so glad you're mine."

"Cheesy," she smiled, "Come on, let's go on another ride."

It wasn't too far away; the next ride despite the fair being as spread out as it was.

"Olympia Looping, huh?" He asked, looking up at the roller coaster that they were about to get on, "Looks fun."

"I mean, we've yet to go to Alton Towers," Natasha replied, "But, I heard the Smiler has got fourteen loops, so this is nothing."

"How come I didn't know you were such an adrenaline junkie?" He asked, tugging at her hand as they made their way in line. She looked up at him under those long eyelashes of hers and replied in a sultry voice he should probably be ashamed of hearing, "I'm a woman with many secrets. It gives an air of mystery, no?"

"In public?" He muttered, running a hand through his mussed hair, "You're going to kill me, woman." She tossed him a flirty wink and followed the rest of the queue forward. He sighed. Damn, he really did love her.

They ended up being strapped in right in the back of the cart, which was the best part in his opinion. The ride was smooth and one of the better coasters in his opinion. The loops were fast and to some people scream worthy but he was having too much fun to scream.

They were just getting off when it started to drizzle. It wasn't anywhere near heavy enough to put a damper on the mood, but they decided to head for cover under a small awning nearby. It was already dark; winter meant the sun set at around four.

But the decor made up for the lack of sunlight. The entire fair was lit up like something straight out of a fairytale. Fairy lights were put up and sparkled brightly against a backdrop of a Christmas theme. Christmas music blared loudly in the background, setting the mood.

"I had fun," Natasha said as they stood there, watching the lights twinkle while the sound of rain filled the silence, "It's been the best day."

He saw people running through the rain, trying to stay as dry as possible with large smiles painted on their faces. It was a heartwarming sight, parents with their kids having fun together, people with their significant others enjoying the time being spent together.

"I'm glad you did," Steve replied, wrapping an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I had fun too."

"Wasn't it like all those years ago when we went on our first date?" She laughed, her green eyes twinkling as she reminised their time together. He shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe it's been so many years. It feels like it was just yesterday."

"Yeah, I just want it to last forever," she sighed dreamily, "James would love it here."

Steve nodded in agreement, James was as much an adrenaline junkie as Natasha for some reason. He was the type of kid who would mention bungee jumping as a good past time, "We should bring him here one day."

"Maybe when he's a little older so he can actually enjoy it," Natasha laughed, "He'd be disappointed if we brought him here to ride the carousel when he wants to be riding things like the Olympia Looping."

"Definitely."

As he studied her, he could've sworn that he could admire her all day. She was such a strong person, both inside and out. Natasha was a walking paradox. She was both a dreamer and a realist, although she would never admit to being the former. It was all part of the Black Widow facade, nothing was supposed to faze her but he didn't love the alias she carried, he loved her for who she was. He loved her when she was the Natasha who would walk around the living room with nothing on but his oversized sweatshirt, making tea with her hair in a mess. He loved her when she was all dressed up in the sexiest dress he'd ever seen, with those red lips she loved so much and a pair of stilettos that made her legs seem a mile long. Those gorgeous green eyes had seen him at his best, his worst and yet she'd loved him through it all.

"I love you, Nat," he blurted out, just because he needed her to know how in love he was with her. She made him feel like a lovestruck teenager everytime he looked at her, "And I'm the luckiest person in the world because you agreed to marry me."

Her smile could've lit up the entire town, "I love you too, Steve. The feeling is mutual, of course."

He grinned, leaning in to kiss her as the world went by around them. It didn't matter to him, though, because all he cared about was the woman in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it x  
> P/S: I'm on Tumblr as @aesthetically-broken if anybody wants to know lol


End file.
